The present invention relates to packaging materials of a type employing flexible, polymeric, heat-shrinkable films. More specifically, the invention pertains to multilayer, heat-shrinkable films comprising a plurality of microlayers.
One distinguishing feature of a heat-shrinkable film is the film's ability, upon exposure to a certain temperature, to shrink or, if restrained from shrinking, to generate shrink tension within the film.
The manufacture of shrink films is well known in the art, and may be generally accomplished by extrusion (single layer films) or coextrusion (multi-layer films) of thermoplastic polymeric materials which have been heated to their flow or melting point from an extrusion or coextrusion die, e.g., either in tubular or planer (sheet) form. After a post-extrusion quench to cool, e.g., by water immersion, the relatively thick “tape” extrudate is then reheated to a temperature within its orientation temperature range and stretched to orient or align the crystallites and/or molecules of the material. The orientation temperature range for a given material or materials will vary with the different resinous polymers and/or blends thereof which comprise the material. However, the orientation temperature range for a given thermoplastic material may generally be stated to be below the crystalline melting point of the material but above the second order transition temperature (sometimes referred to as the glass transition point) thereof. Within this temperature range, a film may effectively be oriented.
The terms “orientation” or “oriented” are used herein to generally describe the process step and resultant product characteristics obtained by stretching and immediately cooling a thermoplastic polymeric material which has been heated to a temperature within its orientation temperature range so as to revise the molecular configuration of the material by physical alignment of the crystallites and/or molecules of the material to impart certain mechanical properties to the film such as, for example, shrink tension (ASTM D-2838) and heat-shrinkability (expressed quantitatively as “free shrink” per ASTM D-2732). When the stretching force is applied in one direction, uniaxial orientation results. When the stretching force is applied in two directions, biaxial orientation results. The term oriented is also used herein interchangeably with the term “heat-shrinkable,” with these terms designating a material which has been stretched and set by cooling while substantially retaining its stretched dimensions. An oriented (i.e., heat-shrinkable) material will tend to return to its original unstretched (unextended) dimensions when heated to an appropriate elevated temperature.
Returning to the basic process for manufacturing the film as discussed above, it can be seen that the film, once extruded (or coextruded if it is a multi-layer film) and initially cooled, e.g., by water quenching, is then reheated to within its orientation temperature range and oriented by stretching. The stretching to orient may be accomplished in many ways such as, for example, by the “blown bubble” or “tenter framing” techniques. These processes are well known to those in the art and refer to orientation procedures whereby the material is stretched in the cross or transverse direction (TD) and/or in the longitudinal or machine direction (MD). After being stretched, the film is quickly quenched while substantially retaining its stretched dimensions to rapidly cool the film and thus set or lock-in the oriented (aligned) molecular configuration.
The degree of stretching controls the degree or amount of orientation present in a given film. Greater degrees of orientation are generally evidenced by, for example, increased values of shrink tension and free shrink. That is, generally speaking, for films manufactured from the same material under otherwise similar conditions, those films which have been stretched, e.g. oriented, to a greater extent will exhibit larger values for free shrink and shrink tension.
In many cases, after being extruded but prior to being stretch-oriented, the film is irradiated, normally with electron beams, to induce cross-linking between the polymer chains that make up the film.
After setting the stretch-oriented molecular configuration, the film may then be stored in rolls and utilized to tightly package a wide variety of items. In this regard, the product to be packaged may first be enclosed in the heat shrinkable material by heat sealing the shrink film to itself to form a pouch or bag, then inserting the product therein and closing the bag or pouch by heat sealing or other appropriate means such as, for example, clipping. If the material was manufactured by the “blown bubble” technique, the material may still be in tubular form or it may have been slit and opened up to form a sheet of film material. Alternatively, a sheet of the material may be utilized to over-wrap the product, which may be in a tray.
After the enclosure step, the enclosed product is subjected to elevated temperatures by, for example, passing the enclosed product through a hot air or hot water tunnel. This causes the enclosing film to shrink around the product to produce a tight wrapping that closely conforms to the contour of the product.
The above general outline for the manufacturing and use of heat-shrinkable films is not intended to be all inclusive since such processes are well known to those of ordinary skill in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,022,543 and 4,551,380, the entire disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
While shrink films have been made and used in the foregoing manner for a number of years, there remains a need for improvement. Specifically, there is a need to reduce the amount of polymer used to make shrink films, while maintaining in such films the physical properties that are necessary for the films to perform their intended function as heat-shrinkable packaging films. Such a reduction in polymer usage would beneficially reduce the utilization of petroleum and natural gas resources, from which polymers employed in most shrink films are derived, and would also reduce the amount of material contributed to landfills by discarded shrink films. Moreover, a reduction in the usage of polymers for shrink films would beneficially reduce the material costs for such films.